


Mil mundos contigo

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez que ya no queda pelea por luchar, que Xehanort está más que muerto, que no hay sincorazones ni incorpóreos, ni ningún psicópata destructor de mundos dando vueltas, finalmente pueden descansar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mil mundos contigo

Una vez que ya no queda pelea por luchar, que Xehanort está más que muerto, que no hay sincorazones ni incorpóreos, ni ningún psicópata destructor de mundos dando vueltas, finalmente pueden descansar. El rey Mickey les deja su Nave Gummi y sus mejores deseos, no sin antes darle un discurso sobre el bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad y otras cosas que Sora ya ha escuchado cientos de veces en el último tiempo, pero que le parece de mala educación ignorar.

Tardan exactamente dos semanas en sentirse atrapados, recluidos, claustrofóbicos. Destiny Islands siempre ha sido su hogar, pero tras haber recorrido tantos lugares, sabiendo que hay _tantos mundos_ allá afuera no sólo les dala sensación de que Destiny Islands es pequeño, sino que muy, muy, _muy_ aburrido.

Kairi los despide dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, recordándoles que ese siempre será su hogar y que siempre podrán encontrarse en sus corazones. Sora ya no la ama como antes, no de la misma manera, pero de todas formas siente que su cariño por ella ha crecido mucho y siempre será una de las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

Hablando de personas importantes en su vida, Riku le dedica una sonrisa de lado y ponen en marcha a la nave, sin destino conocido.

Comienzan su viaje por Vergel Radiante, saludando a Leon y compañía. Se quedan unos días, recorriendo el lugar y entrenando, aprovechando para visitar a Pooh y que Riku finalmente lo conozca.

Luego se dan una vuelta por los mundos de las Princesas del Corazón, asegurándose de que todas estén bien y que nadie haya intentado secuestrarlas nuevamente. Comienzan por las princesas a las cuales prácticamente no han tratado y cuyos mundos no conocen, empezando por Blancanieves y divirtiéndose mucho al conocer a sus compañeros de vivienda, los siete enanos. Sora bromea diciendo que Riku podría quitarle el nombre a Gruñón, a lo que el muchacho responde que él seguramente es el hermano perdido de Tontín.

Siguen por Cenicienta y llegan justo para su boda y el Príncipe Encantador (Cenicienta se niega a llamarlo de otra forma) está tan agradecido cuando se entera de quiénes son que los nombra caballeros de la corte al instante.

Luego visitan a Aurora, pero resulta un viaje bastante aburrido, ya que su mundo está en completa paz y armonía y, cielos, mejor no dice eso en voz alta o la gente lo va a mirar mal.

Se pasean por el mundo de Belle, llegando justo a tiempo pasa salvar a Bestia de una turba furiosa. Presencian el momento en que Bestia se transforma con un beso de amor verdadero y Sora siente que se queda sin aire, maravillado. No es hasta varios minutos después que nota que en algún momento tomó la Riku, pero ninguno de los dos habla de ello.

Cuando llegan al País de las Maravillas descubren que Alicia ya no está allí, pero de todas formas tardan varios días en irse, porque salen de una locura para entrar a otra y de pura suerte evitan que les corten la cabeza.

En Agrabah son recibidos por Jasmine y Aladdin, que los convencen de quedarse varios días con ellos. La pareja les cuenta los planes para su boda y cómo el Sultán está planeando en legarles su puesto, alegando que no quiere morir para que su hija reine, que quiere verlo con sus propios ojos. Antes de irse, Aladdin le dice que se alegra de que haya encontrado a quién buscaba y Sora sólo puede limitarse a sonreír, mirando con una sonrisa radiante y el corazón caliente a Riku jugando con el tigre de Jasmine.

Visitan Atlántica, Nunca Jamás, Selva Profunda, Coliseo del Olimpo, Port Royal, Tierras del Reino, Tierra de Dragones. Se reencuentran con viejos amigos y conocen otros nuevos, en algunos lugares tienen que ayudar a derrotar algún villano y en otros presencian actos de amor verdadero. Algunos de sus conocidos tardan en aceptar completamente a Riku, pero al ver cómo Sora confía en él deciden que es alguien de fiar.

Llevan un año de viaje cuando deciden visitar Castillo Disney y pasan diez minutos antes de que logre sacarse a Donald y Goofy. No que se queje, claro, realmente a extrañado a sus amigos y puede que lagrimee un poco, pero que nadie le diga a Riku. Quien, por cierto, mira un poco molesto a Donald y Goofy, pero no tanto como cuando apenas se conocieron.

Se quedan una semana entera en el Castillo Disney, recorriendo los terrenos reales y viendo a los reyes en su estado natural. Conocen a muchos de los conocidos de Mickey y compañía, además de que Daisy, la novio de Donald, le advierte que ni piense en irse de aventura nuevamente, porque tienen una cita romántica la semana siguiente y no va a tolerar su ausencia.

Cuando están a punto de irse y la Reina Minnie está charlando con Riku, ambos sonriendo, el Rey Mickey se acerca a él, sonrisa compasiva en sus labios. Sora se espera otra charla sobre la luz y la oscuridad que habitan en cada uno, pero el rey lo sorprende hablándole sobre el amor y como a veces está en el lugar que menos nos esperamos, que podemos recorrer mundos y universos, pasado y futuro, pero que si sabemos quién es esa persona no debemos dejarla ir, no tenemos que asustarnos.

Sora escucha todo el rato, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y su mirada desviándose hacia Riku cada pocos segundos, preguntándose cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Asiente varias veces, dándole las gracias al Rey Mickey.

Al subirse a la nave, Riku le pregunta si tiene ganas de darse una vuelta por casa (¿es que acaso Destiny Islands sigue siendo su casa?) y Sora se queda callado unos segundos, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Aún no. Quiero ir a un lugar más.

Riku asiente, concediéndole lo que quiere (¿cuándo fue la última vez que Riku le negó algo?) y así es como terminan en Villa Crepúsculo, sentados en el gran reloj, tomando helados de sal marina.

Intenta que las palabras salgan, pero como siempre estas le fallan y no sabe qué decir, por dónde empezar. Riku siempre ha sido una de las dos personas más importantes en su vida, siempre lo ha querido como a nadie, ¿cuándo fue que ese amor se transformó de una amistad en algo diferente? ¿O es que siempre fue así y él no lo había notado?

Aún está intentando hablar, lograr que las palabras tomen formas en su boca, pero de pronto siente la mano de Riku enlazándose con la suya y al girarse lo ve sonriéndole, algo indescriptible en sus ojos y el corazón de Sora late veloz, como si se hubiese enfrentado a toda la Organización XIII de pronto.

—Deja de pensar tanto, Sora, vas a lastimarte.

Abre la boca para protestar, pero entonces siente los labios de Riku sobre los suyos y ya no recuerde nada más. Nunca había besado a nadie y es extraño e increíble, es todo lo que había imaginado y lo que no y quizás esté exagerando, _seguramente_ lo esté haciendo, pero no importa porque esto es lo que siempre ha querido, aunque no haya caído en eso hasta ahora.

Cuando se separan siente la cabeza en las nubes y los pies en arena, las mejillas rojas y el corazón loco. Riku no tiene un aspecto muy diferente y recién ahora nota que están abrazados.

—Ah, ugh, mmm.

—Hmmh.

Ninguno de los dos está muy coherente y de alguna forma ambos terminan riendo, todo el dolor del pasado olvidado, la oscuridad y la luz, el dolor y la perdida y todo lo que alguna vez los ha lastimado.

Vuelven a Destiny Islands tomados de las manos y la sonrisa que les dedica Kairi al verlos podría competir con el sol. Su amiga los abraza y ninguno dice nada, porque no es necesario, nunca lo ha sido.

Sora tiene a su lado al amor de su vida y a su mejor amiga y, aunque Destiny Islands a veces se ponga aburrido, sabe que con ellos a su lado todo siempre estará bien.


End file.
